The Story of the Necklace part 1
by SMKwriter77
Summary: It's a version of the heart shaped necklace Amanda always wears.


From: Janet L Strayer GypsyLvr77@juno.com  
MIME-Version: 1.0  
Full-Name: Janet L Strayer  
X-Status: New  
X-Juno-Att: 0  
X-Juno-RefParts: 0  
  
Amanda got out of her station wagon and walked into the IFF building.  
Carrying her purse on one arm, and files under the other, she smiled as  
she got closer to the door. Going to work had taken on a whole new  
meaning for her .  
  
Arriving at the door, she opened it and went through. After she got her  
pass, she went up the stairs and into the office her and Lee shared.  
  
" Good morning!" She smiled as she put her purse on her chair and the  
files on the desk.  
  
" Hi." Lee sang-song back. " Wait, no flowers today?"  
  
" No. I was running late. I didn't get the chance to pick any up from the  
garden." Amanda took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
Lee , putting his head on his head leaned towards her. " Did you eat  
breakfast?"  
  
" No...I didn't get to pack a lunch either. " Amanda could hear her  
stomach begging for food, but she tried to ignore it.  
  
" Well, then, let's go eat. It's a slow day today. " With that Lee got  
up from his chair .  
  
Amanda, too hungry to protest, also got up from her chair..and they  
quietly went out of the office.  
  
Sitting in his CORVETTE, they chatted about different cases they were  
working on. It was early fall and the leaves were just starting to  
change. The sun was bright and the air was a crisp cool. Amanda had  
never felt so content, yet so restless. Sitting next to him, she felt so  
complete. Her days really revolved around the agency now...centering  
around him.  
  
" I could really go for some pancakes." Lee pulled into a IHOP before  
Amanda could say anything.  
  
Stopping the car, Lee got out and swung over to the other side to let  
Amanda out. The tall brunette always had a little trouble swinging her  
long legs out. Lee always had to laugh. Taking her arm, they walked into  
the restaurant.   
*************************************************  
  
" Is something wrong?" Amanda finally had to ask.  
  
They had finished a good 15 minutes before, yet they still sat there.   
Lee looked suddenly nervous and didn't say anything. He just kept  
touching his jacket pocket.  
  
Amanda looked down at her empty plate , trying to hide a smile. He was  
being extremely pleasant. Not that Lee wasn't always nice, but he did get  
in his moods, especially in the morning. He was not a morning person.  
  
A box dropping on the table distracted Amanda from her thoughts. It was a  
small black velvet box and it landed right in front of her, just missing  
the plate. She looked up at Lee, whose face was pink with embarrassment.  
  
" Just open it." He gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Amanda bit her lip as she lifted the box cover. Inside was a diamond  
heart shaped necklace on a long , thing gold chain. Taking it out of the  
box, she held it up. It sparkled beautifully. It was gorgeous. Amanda  
just gazed at it admiringly.  
  
" Like it?" Lee finally spoke up.  
  
Flashing a big smile she just nodded and stared at the gift longer.   
  
" Good."  
  
" Its beautiful Lee. " She looked up at him.   
  
Lee dropped a 50 on the table. " Lets go."  
  
Amanda grabbed the box and her purse and Lee slightly dragged her out of  
the IHOP.  
**********************************************  
  
Instead of going back to work, the two went to a nearby park.   
  
" Can you put it on?" Amanda stood in front of him, lifting her hair.  
  
Lee put it delicately around her neck and clasped it shut. Turning her  
around, he could see he had gotten the perfect length chain. " I ....I  
felt ....I just wanted you to know...Amanda....that I really care about  
you. I know its difficult now, but I wanted you to have  
something....just so you knew." Lee stumbled through his speech, really  
not knowing what to say to her. He had gotten the necklace because he saw  
it and just thought of her, and because he wasn't quiet ready for the  
ring yet. He hadn't even told her he loved her.  
  
Amanda wrapped her hand around the necklace and gave him a slight kiss on  
the cheek. " Thank you Lee."  
  
Lee tightened his grasp around her. " You're welcome. I ..." He stopped  
and kissed her instead. He just hoped she knew he loved her, although he  
just couldn't say it yet.  
  
" Not to be a stick in the mud, but Lee, don't we have to get back to  
work?"  
  
He just shook his head and kissed her again. Giggling, Amanda wrapped  
her arms around his neck as they playfully pecked and kissed standing in  
the park on a gorgeous fall day.  
  
**********************************************  
  
" Amanda!! Is that you?"  
  
" Yes MOTHER!" Amanda's voice cracked as she yelled back. It was almost 8  
and she was just getting home. She smelled the remains of a dinner that  
had been prepared hours ago. She heard slight music coming down from the  
boys' room. It was late.  
  
" You didn't call again Amanda." Dotty entered the foyer.  
  
" I'm sorry mother. It was a busy day."  
  
Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, her mother inspected her daughter. She  
swore she was up to something, but she didn't have a clue what.  
  
" Mother, I'm going to check on the boys now."   
  
Dotty said nothing as she watched her daughter ascend up the stairs.  
  
" Phillip!" Amanda knocked on the door .  
  
" Come in."  
  
Entering her boy's room , she scanned for dirty clothes and moldy dishes  
and found both. " How are you?"  
  
" Ok mom."  
  
" Sorry I didn't make it for dinner."  
  
" It's ok mom." He didn't look up from his math book.  
  
" Phil."  
  
" Mom...I have alot of homework."  
  
Just then Jamie ran into the room, sweaty from playing football over a  
friends house. " Hey mom."  
  
" Hi Jamie..have fun?"  
  
" Yeah..." He quickly went into the bathroom.   
  
" Ok..well have fun with your homework...I'll be downstairs ok?"   
  
Phillip said nothing as she walked out of the room. Going into her own  
bedroom, she closed the door behind her. She smiled..finally able to  
really think about what happened that day. Running to the mirror...she  
unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the necklace.   
  
Her and Lee spent a good hour at the park, acting like two teenagers.   
She was madly in love with him, more than she had ever been in love with  
anyone. Wishing she could tell the world, it was kept to herself.   
Anyone working at the agency should keep away from anyone else working  
with them, and if they did get together, it had to be kept a secret.  
  
Getting out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a  
sweatshirt, she felt the necklace around her neck. It was a constant  
reminder of his feelings for her. Once dressed, she looked again. The  
sweatshirt didn't hide it, but her mother would have to see it  
eventually. Amanda never planned to take it off.  
  
" Boys!!! Who wants to have desert! I made cookies!" She yelled at their  
door as she passed their room. After some whispers...the door opened. "  
Be right down." Was all Jamie said before closing the door again. She  
smiled and went downstairs.  
  
************************************************  
  
" They both have girlfriends now."  
  
" Both?!"  
  
" Yeah....I met Phillips. Shes cute...they are too young though!" Amanda  
looked down to the ground as they walked into Billy's office. Lee just  
laughed as he opened the door for both of them.  
  
" Hello Mr Melrose." Amanda politely greeted him before sitting down.  
  
" Hello Amanda." Billy liked her, she was hardworking and bright. He  
loved how much she had gotten to Lee the most, though.  
  
" Since there was no spring cleaning projects, I need a fall cleaning  
project done."  
  
" Billy." Lee grunted as he put his head back.  
  
" Code 5 files have to be sorted Lee. They are getting on me upstairs  
about it. They haven't been touched in over a year and its getting out of  
hand again."  
  
" Billy, I don't think they really care. First time never again  
offenders? We are dealing with newspaper drops! Nothing ever happens.  
Amateurs." Lee argued.  
  
" Lee , you know as well as I do they can be just as vital!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes and walked out of the office.  
  
" Amanda,you can help him."  
  
" Thank you sir."   
  
She hurriedly went after Lee. " Its not that big of a deal is it?"  
  
" You don't even KNOW." Lee stated dramatically as they went back to  
their office.  
  
" Well, what's the big deal?" Amanda leaned on her desk.  
  
" Its millions of files that we have to research and go through. I swear  
they do this JUST to irritate me!!!! I should not be pushing paper!"  
  
" Lee."  
  
" I know who does this. They all get together and conspire against me."  
  
Amanda said nothing and looked away. She saw it as a perfect excuse to  
spend more time with him. He didn't, and it bothered her slightly.  
  
" Look..." Lee walked up to her and took her hands. " It's just that I  
know other agents aren't going through files. I always did what I  
thought was best. I don't always follow the rules. This is the punishment  
I get. "  
  
" Well Billy wants me to help you."  
  
" More time together."  
  
" Long nights." Amanda said shyly before kissing him.  
  
Lee put his arms around her small waist. " Promise? The longer the  
better."  
  
Amanda just tilted her head and looked at him amusingly.....  
  
*********************************************  
  
They had been doing the files for 3 nights now. Instead of it being time  
alone for them, Francine had been in there most of the time helping out.   
Calls, visits and deep research was needed for most of the cases.   
  
Amanda had a hard time explaining to her family what was going on.   
Getting up at 7...being at work until 1..then getting up at 7 again  
didn't leave her much time with the kids.   
  
" Its 9:30. Lee I really need to get home." Amanda hated leaving but she  
had to.  
  
" Oh yeah...it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Lee looked at her longingly.  
He hated that Francine was around so much, although she was a big help.  
  
" Bye Lee, see you tomorrow. See ya Francine."  
  
" Bye Amanda."  
  
Amanda walked out. Lee saw that she left her umbrella there. Darting up  
from the ground to the door he explained to Francine that she had left it  
there.  
  
" Amanda!" He ran up to her.  
  
" Oh...thank you Lee."  
  
He stood there in front of her and took her elbow and kissed her mouth  
slowly and carefully. " I had to do that."   
  
Amanda looked down. He had taken the breath out of her.  
  
" I love you." Lee heard the words coming out of his mouth and couldn't  
believe it.  
  
Her head snapped up.   
  
" Amanda...um...I love you."  
  
Totally taken by surprise, Amanda said nothing in return. She just  
kissed him again. " I have to go."  
  
Lee nodded and let go of her. Watching as she got into the car and drove  
off, he felt he had made a big mistake.  
  
*****************************************  
  



End file.
